The Curse of the Wyvernias
by Hurricane's Quill
Summary: The Tactician and Lyn play as the duo of deduction (Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson) as they solve a mystery behind a fortune, a curse, and a hound out for blood... NOW COMPLETE!
1. Lyndis and Timberwolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or Sherlock Holmes; they belong to the dudes who made them up. The only thing I own is Lord Timberwolf. If I see anyone use this character without my permission, I will find them make them the rue the day that... well, you know.

* * *

_Pherae, Lycia, 1889. The curse of the Wyvernias has struck again! Lady Vaida Wyvernia was found dead outside the Wyvernia estate in Pherae. Though no one confirms it, some people report hearing the horrible howl of a hound. _

_The case eventually reaches Lord Timberwolf and his friend, Lady Lyndis, in Caelin by means of Vaida's medical caregiver, Dr. Lucius._

Dr. Lucius straightened his glasses before beginning his testimony.

"Milord Timberwolf, I treated the late Lady Vaida for a heart condition before her terrible death. I am here to escort the last heir to the Wyvernia fortune, Lord Heath Wyvernia to Pherae. He arrives today from Bern."

Lord Timberwolf reclined in his chair.

"And you are concerned for Lord Heath's safety?" he asked.

"Why, yes," said Dr. Lucius, surprised at the quick deduction. "Lady Vaida gave me this paper on the curse before she died."

Timberwolf studied the aged paper.

"Early 18th century, I'd say. Perhaps 1730?"

Dr. Lucius was even more surprised than before.

"Remarkable! This was written in 1742 to be exact!"

He cleared his throat, then began to read.

_"One night many years ago, Lord Nergal Wyvernia, a wild and godless man and some friends kidnapped a young girl. When she escaped, Nergal gave ten hounds the scent from the handkerchief she left behind._

_"When his friends realized what he was doing, they asked the locals about the girl's location. One farmer said the girl rode past him, followed by Nergal's ten hounds, then by Lord Nergal himself. 'Then,' he said. 'Behind him ran such a hound of hell!'_

_"When they arrived the girl's location, she was lying dead at the bottom of a small gorge. All of a sudden, they heard a series of hounds. They saw its source, and then fled in terror, for standing over Lord Nergal's dead body was a great black beast, larger than any hound mortal man had laid his eyes upon."_

Dr. Lucius stored the paper back in his robes.

"Lord Nergal's son, who wrote down this tale, warned his sons after him never to go out to the nearby moor at night, when the powers of evil are said to be strongest."

"Interesting, I suppose," Timberwolf looked at Lady Lyn, then grinned. "To a collector of fairy tales."

Dr. Lucius took another paper from his robes and handed it to Lord Timberwolf.

"These are the public facts about Lady Vaida's death," said Dr. Lucius.

"Lady Vaida died of a heart attack," said Lady Lyn, who was reading over Timberwolf's shoulder. "And footprints show she was running before she collapsed."

"And the private facts, sir?" asked Timberwolf.

"Lady Vaida's butler called me when they found the body. When I was taken to the scene, I found footprints that only I saw, which are gone now."

"Man or woman?"

"Milord Timberwolf," said Dr. Lucius. "The footprints belonged to those of a _gigantic hound!"_

Lady Lyn gasped. Timberwolf just blinked once, then asked,

"And you, sir, a trained man of magic, believe this hound to be, er, supernatural?"

"I don't know what to believe," said Dr. Lucius, shrugging. "Some farmers out on the moor said they saw the hound: huge, luminous, and ghastly."

He made for the door.

"I'll bring Lord Heath over to you tomorrow. He is the last of the Wyvernias. There was one, Eubans, the black sheep of the family. But he died in Etruia years ago."

* * *

The next morning, Dr. Lucius returned with Lord Heath.

"Lord Timberwolf," he said. "I received a threatening letter this morning."

He handed it to Timberwolf.

"If you value your life and your sanity stay away from the moor!" read Lyn aloud.

The strange thing was only "moor" was written in ink. Lyn drummed her fingers on a nearby table. Thinking.

"Timberwolf, get me yesterday's Caelin Times! There's nothing supernatural about this note!" she said finally.

"Maybe, but this may be coming from someone who thinks this _is _supernatural."

* * *

Could Dr. Lucius be right? Tune in next chapter!


	2. The Plot Thickens

"Not exactly, Dr. Lucius," said Lyn, pointing at an article in the newspaper Timberwolf had sought out. "Every word in the note, save for moor, is found in this lead article. Someone cut up the newspaper and left the note for you."

Lord Heath was astounded.

"Now who would do that?" he asked.

"That, I don't know," replied Lyn. "However, the question is whether you should go to Wyvernia Hall. There seems to danger."

"Even as a young lad," stated Heath. "I never took the legend seriously. As for my aunt's death, I don't know what to believe. But I _do _know that nothing, be it man, woman, or hound, will keep me from going back to my ancestral home!"

There was a pause.

"Very well," said Timberwolf finally. "Lyn and I will meet you at the train station tomorrow morning."

As they neared the gatehouse of Castle Caelin, Dr. Lucius had an idea.

"Lord Heath," he said. "Perhaps he means you no harm, as he warns you of danger."

Heath dismissed the idea.

"He's probably just trying to scare us away," he said.

The moment Heath and Dr. Lucius left, Timberwolf followed their trail, axe out.

"Lyn, quick! We gotta follow them!"

When they reached the main village, Timberwolf spotted their quarry.

"Bullseye!" he said. "There's someone tailing Lord Heath's carriage! Let's get a look at his face!"

Suddenly, the carriage picked up speed.

"Shoot!" he shouted. "We lost him."

Lyn caught up with him, quite out of breath.

"I got the number of the cab. We'll have the driver come by tonight," he said.

That night, the driver, a middle-aged man with a dirty beard, entered their chamber.

"I sent for you to ask your fare this morning," began Timberwolf. "Who had you follow two men in a cab?"

"He told me he was a detective and was to say nothing. When we arrived at his destination, he told me he was the famed Lord Timberwolf!"

"He what?" asked Lyn indignantly. "What a cunning rascal!"

"What did this 'Lord Timberwolf' look like?" he asked.

"About 40 years old, middle height, well dressed. Had a square black beard and a pale face."

After handing the man some gold, the man left. Once he was gone, Timberwolf faced Lyn, a smile playing on his lips.

"He spotted me in the street, so he gave the driver that message, knowing I'd get the number of the cab. Lyndis, we have a foe in our midst."

"Lyn," he suddenly grew serious. "I must stay in Caelin for now. I ask you go to Pherae with Heath and be my eyes and ears. I'm not at all fond of sending you on this job, this is a very nasty business."

Lyn smiled.

"Don't worry, my friend," she said. "I'll keep Lord Heath safe."

Timberwolf put his hands on Lyn's shoulders.

"You can laugh, Lyn," he said. "But you have my word that I'll be happy to be with you once again."

The next morning, Heath showed up late. And for good reason.

"I left some boots to be cleaned," he said. "When I woke up, one was missing!"

"Leave the other behind," said Lyn. "It isn't worth taking along."

As Lyn, Lord Heath, and Dr. Lucius boarded the train, Timberwolf handed out some advice to the departing trio.

First was Lord Heath.

"I hired a lad to check the trash cans for a cut-up copy of the Caelin Times. If we find out where he stayed, we could find his identity. Until then, avoid the moor at night."

"I will, Timberwolf," said Heath.

Second was Lyn.

"Wire me everything you hear about the neighbors and servants. Keep your bow and arrows nearby wherever you go."

"Right," she said. "I'll be in touch soon."

And she discreetly kissed Timberwolf.

He stood there, thinking about that one moment, as the train left the station, bound for Pherae. His reverie was broken as a young lad hailed him.

"Sir! Sir!"

He handed him a cut-up copy of the Caelin Times.

In Pherae, Lyn noticed that Pheraen soldiers were everywhere, making them seem out of place in the tiny village.

"Isadora!" she hailed one, a blue-haired paladin. "What's going on?"

"Jaffar, the Notting Hill Assassin, escaped from prison some three days ago. The farmers are all afraid."

As they traveled to a carriage ready for them, Lyn explained something to Heath.

"Timberwolf took a keen interest in Jaffar's case. The reason why he didn't get the death penalty was because the judge doubted his sanity."

The rest of the trip was quiet, save for the moment that Wyvernia Hall appeared over a hill.

"Well," said Heath. "It seems that I'm... home."


	3. Lord Heath Gets Reckless

"I shall return to my home now," said Dr. Lucius as Lyn and Heath left the carriage. "Matthew and Leila, your butler and housekeeper, will show you around."

"Thank you for everything, Dr. Lucius," said Heath.

They entered the house.

"Welcome to Wyvernia Hall, Lord Heath," said Matthew, the butler.

"Thank you for having the house ready," said Heath. "I have purchased a wardrobe more suitable for the country. In the trunk are some good but slightly used city clothes."

"Oh, thank you, sir," said Leila, the housekeeper.

As they went their separate ways, Heath looked around his new home.

"No wonder my aunt felt trouble was coming," he commented. "This place is enough to scare anyone."

"Perhaps things will seem better in the morning," said Lyn.

As she went to her room, she heard Heath say,

"Perhaps..."

That night, Lyn had trouble falling asleep. Then, she heard someone sobbing. It sounded like a woman.

"What on earth..?" she asked herself.

The next morning, she shared the info with Heath.

"Did you hear a woman sobbing last night?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," said Heath. "I'll talk to Matthew before you leave for your walk."

Matthew overheard the conversation.

"Lord Heath," he said. "The only two women in the house are the scullery maid in the other wing and my wife... and I know the sobbing didn't come from her!"

Lyn was unsure of Matthew's answer, so she went past Leila on her way out.

"Good morning, Leila," she said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Erm... yes," she said hesitantly. "I slept very well. Have a nice walk."

_What is Matthew hiding? _she thought. _Leila was the one sobbing last night!_

While she walking, she met one of Lord Heath's few neighbors on the moor.

"You must be Lady Lyndis!" said one. "I heard about you from Dr. Lucius. I trust Lord Heath is none the worse for wear?"

"Lord Heath is fine, thank you," she said. "And you are?"

"Darin. My sister Priscilla and I live on that next hill.

"Watch your step around here. Bogs around here can suck you right in, they will."

He suddenly took off, hefting a net he was carrying.

"Hold on! I'll be back as soon as I've caught this specimen!"

Suddenly, a red haired girl jumped out of the trees.

"Take Heath back to Caelin at once!" she exclaimed. "Don't you recognize a warning when you see one?"

"What the..." Lyn grabbed her Sol Katti in a sudden reflex.

"Ah!" Darin came from around the bend. "You two have met, I see."

"I was telling Leila it's a little late in autumn to enjoy the beauty of the moor."

"Hold on," Lyn let go of the weapon. "I'm not Leila, I'm a friend of Lord Heath's, Lady Lyndis."

"Oh!" the girl, obviously Priscilla, backed off. "I'm sorry, Lady Lyndis."

"That's quite all right Miss- what the..?" Lyn was cut off by a series of howls.

"What was that?" she asked.

"The peasants say it's the _Hound of the Wyvernias!_" said Darin. "But don't believe such a hoax. It's actually a call of an Ilian bird that nests here.

"Tell Lord Heath we'll come by this afternoon to introduce ourselves!" he called as he left.

"I'm sure he'll be glad for the company," said Lyn.

Once Darin was gone, Priscilla held Lyn back a moment.

"Lady Lyndis, I'm sorry for mistaking you for Leila."

"Why do you want Heath to go away?" she asked.

"I want you to take him away because I fear the hound of the Wyvernias is _very real!_

"There," she said, starting to leave. "I've done my duty and shall say no more. Goodbye."

As the days went by, Lyn reported everything to Timberwolf by telegram... reported on the farmers... the strange comings and goings on the moor... and about Heath's growing fondness for Priscilla.

Then, one sleepless night, she heard footsteps in the hall... and so did Heath. Suddenly, they found Matthew holding up a lamp near a window.

"Look!" she whispered to Heath. "Matthew is signaling someone on the moor."

"_Who are you signaling, Matthew!" _he bellowed.

"I-I was only checking the windows, sir, as I do each night!" he replied.

"I won't let you lie to him," said Leila. "He's signaling Jaffar, the Notting Hill Murderer- my brother!

"We take food to his hiding place. I can't turn him in. Have mercy, please!"

But Heath grabbed the lamp from Matthew and hurried out into the dark moor. Lyn was hard on his heels, bow and arrow ready.

"Heath, you shouldn't be out on the moor at night!" she called.

"I won't have a murderer out on the countryside threatening Priscilla and Darin!"

"Wait! It's not Jaffar who's after you! Come back, Heath! HEATH!"

"Stop shouting," said a voice. "Your calls are falling on deaf ears."

Lyn turned. Timberwolf stood there, clutching his axe.

"Timberwolf!' she cried happily. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Lyn, listen up," he said. "I've been here for a few weeks observing everything and intercepting your telegrams.

"Quickly, after him! Heath is in GRAVE DANGER!"


	4. The Truth

Suddenly, something shot past Lyn and Timberwolf. Timberwolf recognized it immediately.

"There it goes!" he bellowed. "The Wyvernia Hound! That thing'll kill Lord Heath! Kill it! KILL IT!"

Lyn set shaft to string, and fired. The arrow thudded into an oak.

"I missed, Timberwolf!" she said.

They looked where the hound had gone. A body lay dead.

"Hurry!" Timberwolf charged for it. "We could be too late!"

As it turned out, they were.

"Look, Lyn," he murmured.

She didn't answer. If you let a killer hound fatally sic someone like Lord Heath, you wouldn't either.

"Lyn," said Timberwolf, reading her mind. "It isn't Lord Heath. It's Jaffar, the Assassin. Leila must have given him Heath's old clothes.

"Alas, Heath is still on the moor… as is the hound!"

Timberwolf took off, Lyn hot on his heels.

"We gotta find Heath before the hound does! It has the scent!"

The duo of deduction found Heath as the hound leapt forward, ready to kill. Suddenly, an arrow struck it, causing it land on the ground inches from Heath. The hound was dead.

"Lyndis," he stared at the slain hound. "Timberwolf… you saved me!"

"Heath, Jaffar is dead. Darin is the one after you," said Lyn. "He is the son of Eubans Wyvernia, the black sheep of the family who died in Etruia.

"Priscilla is his wife, not his sister. I wager an acorn to an oak that she's been threatened to go along with the plot. But she's been warning you here and in Caelin. Hurry! She could be in need of our assistance!"

They found Priscilla bound and gagged at their house.

"OK, Priscilla," said Lyn as Heath freed her. "You're about to do some fast talking. Where is Darin?"

"At a cave on a trail near Wyvernia Hall," said Priscilla. "That's where he kept that poor hound."

Lyn and Timberwolf sped out of the house.

"Stay here, Heath," said Timberwolf. "We'll get Darin before he escapes!"

Soon, they arrived at Darin's hideout. Lyn immediately found a clue.

"Look!" she pointed at the ground. "Lord Heath's old boot!"

"He stole it in Caelin to give the hound Heath's scent, which also ended up killing Jaffar," mused Timberwolf.

They entered the cave. Unbeknownst to them, however, Darin was killed as the bog nearby claimed him.

They entered the cave to find a cage as well as many turkey carcasses with nothing but bones left.

"Darin must have fled," said Lyn. "I'll have Eliwood send soldiers out to find him. I take it he was the one who pretended to be you?"

"Right," said Timberwolf. "Like you said before, Darin was related to Eubans Wyvernia, and with Heath out of the way, he could lay claim to the fortune."

As they walked back to Wyvernia Hall, Timberwolf revealed more secrets.

"He starved the hound into a blood frenzy, so that it could effectively kill. He also painted it with phosphorus to give it its glow."

"I'm impressed, Timberwolf," said Lyn. "How did you know all this?"

"Ha ha! Elementary, my dear Lyndis! Elementary!"

THE END


End file.
